creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Lumite Mining Cell
Basic Information Like all the other Power Cells, the Lumite Mining Cell is an all-purpose-tool or rather an upgrade for your ArcTek Gauntlet that has to be equipped in order to pull certain blocks, liquids and other materials, except for Ores that have to be extracted from their Nodes by using Extractors. Lumite Mining Cells are also required to cause certain transformation effects when performing a Gauntlet Smash Power Attack. However, in order to deal more damage to Creatures (and fellow players if PvP is enabled), Power Cells will not make any difference - instead, stronger melee Weapons have to be equipped for this purpose. Lumite Mining Cells are currently the best Mining Cells that can pull all existing blocks in Creativerse (except for Ores from Nodes of course) and all liquids. These Mining Cells also enable you to pull/harvest/mine everything much faster than any other Power Cell. How to obtain Lumite Mining Cells cannot be found in any Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. Lumite Mining Cells can only be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing the default key "Q") after the according crafting recipe is unlocked for free. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Lumite Mining Cells is unlocked by crafting a Diamond Mining Cell or obtaining one from a Thing that randomly spawns on Corrupted Blocks in darkness, like on the Corruption layer. How to craft To craft one Lumite Mining Cell, you'll need: * 4 Lumite (bars) made in a Forge from Lumite Ore extracted from Nodes solely found on the Corruption layer underground * 2 Diamond Slabs made of Diamond (bars) in a Processor. Diamond Ore can be found on the Lava layer underground * 4 Infused Crystals, made in a Forge from Tourmaline that can be found on the Lava layer or can be obtained from Warmworms * 10 Corruption Dust, looted or pet-harvested from any Corrupted Creature that spawns on Corrupted Blocks in the dark, like on the Corruption layer: Corrupted Pigsy, Corrupted Leafi, Corrupted Chizzard, Corrupted Miru or the Thing on the Corruption layer * 2 Cactus Flowers that can be grown on blocks of Cacti (like found in Canyons or Dunes) or can be looted/pet-harvested from Dustevils, Dried Leafies or Trogs Crafting Lumite Mining Cells is one of the requirements to unlock the crafting recipes of Super Excavators and Corrupt Bombs. How to use Like with all Power Cells, you can equip Lumite Mining Cells into the Mining Cell Slot on the right side of the player character model in your inventory window (to be opened with "e" as the default key). Simply right-clicking on a Power Cell in your inventory will exchange the formerly equipped Power Cell with the new one. In order to perform a Gauntlet Smash Power Attack, the middle mouse button (often the mouse wheel) can be pressed after drawing the melee Weapon (TAB as the default key). However, this will only work when your player character's Stamina is at least at 75% of its maximum (75 Stamina points for F2P players, 150 for "Pro" players, or more if you have consumed Stamina-enhancing Food). Also, you cannot execute the Gauntlet Smash in areas where your permission rank is too low (like Visitor on a player claim or game world). A Lumite Mining Cell is required if you want to use the Gauntlet Smash in order to vaporize Tar, Molasses and Corrupted Water, or to smash blocks of Fossils to liquid Tar, or to liquefy Hardened Lava blocks into liquid Lava. Be careful when giving this a try, since your player character will fall into the burning hot Lava if you use the ground smash while directly standing on a block of Hardened Lava! Durability The powerful Lumite Mining Cells will not lose durability when pulling materials up to (and including) the hardness of Stalactite layer blocks (Siltstone, Stalactite, Glowing Mushroom blocks). But when pulling Igneous Rock, Hardened Lava, Tar or Sulfur, then Lumite Mining Cells will lose durability each time, and they will lose even more durability when pulling Corrupted Blocks, Mineral Water, Bog Water, liquid Lava or Corrupted Water. Durability: until it will fall apart, one Lumite Mining Cell can mine * an infinite amount of blocks up to the hardness of Stalactite layer blocks, such as Siltstone and Stalactite as the hardest rocks * up to 600 units of Corrupted Water, Corrupted Blocks and/or liquid Lava * up to 1200 units of Mineral Water, Bog Water, blocks of Igneous Rock, Hardened Lava or Sulfur and the like of the hardness of Lava layer blocks See: http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/3/490124466458641971/ Quests Purple Haze * Badge: Cavedweller * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Who Turned Off The A/C?" * Objectives: ** collect 10x Corruption Dust from any Corrupted Creatures that can easily be killed by Mineral Water or by kill-traps filled with Water or Bog Water for this quest ** collect 10 Lumite Ore, for example by extracting it from Lumite Nodes on the Corruption layer ** craft a Lumite Mining Cell in your crafting menu from 4 Lumite bars, 2 Diamond Slabs, 4 Infused Crystals made from Tourmaline in a Forge, 10x Corruption Dust and 2 Cactus Flowers that grow on Cacti * Rewards: 20 Super Extractors, 10 Lumite Bars and 10 Arctek Lanterns * Unlocks: Cavedweller Badge that permanently reduces fall damage Friendzilla * Badge: Rancher * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Thing 1 & Thing 2" * Objectives: ** Place 30 Obsidian Brick Walls. Or place even more to be safe - in the shape of a thin flat plane. ** Place 10 Sand Blocks. Actually, tests have shown that Sand blocks by themselves will NOT make Rockzilla spawn, instead Seashells can help with summoning Rockzilla. Seashells will spawn over time on blocks of Sand, albeit slowly. In order to summon Rockzilla faster, you might rather want to place 10-20 blocks of either Corals, Shorewood, Shorewood Husk, Shorewood Leaves, Driftwood or Seashells that you have collected yourself from Shores. And of course you'll have to place them adjacently to the Obsidian Brick Walls, not somewhere far away. ** Place 5 Torches. The quest reacts to Coal Torches. Better place 10 of them and place them either directly on the Obsidian Brick Walls, or at least adjacent to these blocks. However, you can use nearly any crafted luminaires in order to "summon" Rockzilla. ** Wait for Rockzilla to spawn and tame it. Please note that Rockzilla will not spawn at night and not all biomes/areas seem to be suitable for Rockzilla. Also, do not build Rockzilla's altar too close to your touchstone. Don't stay in the area, but walk a few biomes further away, use a bed to let the next day spawn before you return. Try it once again a lot later - do not visit and re-visit the altar too often. If Rockzilla does not spawn within a reasonable timespan, try building an altar somewhere else. In some areas, it might take really long - maybe even a full RL day - until the giant crab spawns, in other areas it might spawn after building the altar, leaving the area and returning right away... * Rewards: 3 Diamond Treasure Chests and 1 Lumite Mining Cell * Unlocks: Rancher Badge that will reduce the timespan for taming drastically for all tameable Creatures Category:Crafted Category:Power Cells Category:Mining Cells Category:Finite Category:Equipment